wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Szczurza Blizna
Szczurza Blizna ('''ang. '''Ratscar) - wojownik i starszyzna w Klanie Cienia. Dawniej należał do Grupy Ciemnego Ogona. Brat Śnieżnego Ptaka. Obecnie jego status jest nieznany. Wygląd Szczura Blizna jest postrzępionymWyjawione w "Cieniu Tygrysiego Serca", spis Klanów, chudymWyjawione w "Burzy Jeżynowej Gwiazdy", strona 35, parszywyWyjawione w "Cieniu Tygrysiego Serca", strona 21, ciemnym, brązowym kocurem z żółtymi zębamiWyjawione w "Ostatniej nadziei", strona 91 i licznymi bliznami na ciele. Ma postrzępiony ogonWyjawione w "Ciszy Gołębiego Skrzydła", strona 71 i potargane uszyWyjawione w "Znaku księżyca", 132. Ma charakterystycznąWyjawione w "Cieniu Tygrysiego Serca", strona 56, długą bliznę na boku. Fabuła Super Edycje Próba Wroniego Pióra Szczurza Blizna nie występuje w Próbie Wroniego Pióra, ale jest wymieniony w spisie klanów. Burza Jeżynowej Gwiazdy Szczurza Blizna ze względu na swój wiek, odszedł do legowiska starzyzny. Kiedy Wiewiórczy Lot i Jeżynowa Gwiazda są w obozie Klanu Cienia, aby omówić sprawy z Czarną Gwiazdą, Szczurza Blizna przerywa Jeżynowej Gwieździe, robiąc krok do przodu. Ocenia zdanie przywódcy Klanu Pioruna, by zadał pytanie przywódcy i rozkazał im wrócić na swoje terytorium. Jeżynowa Gwiazda jest wściekły, że Szczurza Blizna próbuje mu rozkazywać, a Wiewiórczy Lot mruczy do niego, że Szczurza Blizna jest jedną łapą w Mrocznym Lesie. Jeżynowa Gwiazda przypomina jej, że dali kotom takim jak Szczurza Blizna kolejną szansę udowodnienia swojej lojalności. W międzyczasie Jarzębinowy Pazur szturchnął w ramie Szczurzą Bliznę i odprowadził go w kierunku grupy kotów Klanu Cienia. Pod koniec spotkania, Wiewiórczy Lot patrzy na Szczurzą Bliznę i Tygrysie Serce, którzy rozmawiają z Bluszczową Sadzawką i Wiśniowym Upadkiem. Jeżynowa Gwiazda zapewnia ją, że są po prostu przyjaciółmi, ale zastępca Klanu Pioruna zauważa, że było kilka kotów, którym nigdy nie byłaby w stanie zaufać. Po rozmowie z Brunatną Skórą, Jeżynowa Gwiazda zauważa, że Wiśniowy Upadek i Szczurza Blizna przeszli od rozmowy. Cień Tygrysiego Serca Szczurza Blizna jest wspomniany przez Trawiaste Serce, kiedy ona i Tygrysie Serce omawiają brak pożywienia w terytorium Klanu Cienia. Niestety Trawiaste Serce wspomina, że żebra Szczurzej Blizny zaczynają rysować się coraz wyraźniej na jego futrze, a Tygrysie Serce czuje się okropnie, kiedy to słyszy. Po krótkiej kłótni o królika z Śliwkową Wierzbą, Klanowi Cienia udaje się zdobyć królika wraz z Piaszczystym Nosem i Króliczego Skoku, a Trawiaste Serce mówi, że Szczurza Blizna będzie wdzięczny za posiłek. Śnieżna Ptaszyna nie jest zadowolony z wymiany, ale Trawiaste Serce i Tygrysie Serce uważają, że nastrój Śnieżnego Ptaka poprawi się, gdy zobaczy, jak Szczurza Blizna je. Gdy Tygrysie Serce, Trawiaste Serce i Śnieżna Ptaszyna wracają ze swojego patrolu myśliwskiego, Tygrysie Serce woła do Okrągłej Łapy, jednego z uczniów. Pyta, czy młodszy kot wie, gdzie jest Szczurza Blizna, żeby mogli dać mu królika do jedzenia. Okrągła Łapa spogląda w górę, mówiąc, że Szczurza Blizna poszedł na patrol graniczny z Jałowcowym Pazurem. Płonące Futro mówi, że zaproponował, że zajmie miejsce Szczurzej Blizny, ale starszy odmówił. Płonące Futro wyjaśnia, że przy tak niewielu kotach w Klanie Cienia, Szczurza Blizna czuł, że powinien pomagać w klanowych obowiązkach. Szczurza Blizna i Jałowcowy Pazur wkrótce powracają, ale z Wierzbowym połyskiem i Olchowym Sercem. Futro Szczurzej Blizny jeży się z niepokoju, gdy Wierzbowy Połysk wyjaśnia Klanowi Cienia, dlaczego ona i Olchowe Serce przybyli tutaj - medyczka Klanu Rzeki miała przepowiednię i potrzebują pomocy Klanu Cienia. Siła Trójcy Zaćmienie Szczurza Blizna nie występuje w Zaćmieniu, ale jest wymieniony w spisie klanów. Długie cienie Szczurza Blizna nie występuje w Długich cieniach, ale jest wymieniony w spisie klanów. Ma teraz ucznia, Ryjówczą Łapę. Wschód słońca Szczurza Blizna nie występuje we Wschodzie słońca, ale jest wymieniony w spisie klanów. Omen Gwiazd Czwarty uczeń Szczurza Blizna nie występuje w Czwartym uczniu, ale jest wymieniony w spisie klanów. Jego uczennica teraz jest wojowniczką o imieniu Ryjówcza Stopa. Ma teraz nowego ucznia, Sosnową Łapę. Zanikające echa Szczurza Blizna jest widziany na patrolu ze swoim uczniem, Sosnową Łapą i dwoma innymi wojownikami, Wronim Mrozem i Tygrysim Sercem, gdy patrol Klanu Pioruna oskarża ich o przekroczenie granicy. Mówi patrolowi, że żaden kot Klanu Cienia nie przekroczył granicy, a on pyta, czy próbują sprowokować ich do walki, na co nie odpowiadają. Kiedy patrol wraca do obozu Klanu Cienia, widać, że podchodzi do Czarnej Gwiazdy. Na spotkaniu podchodzi do swoich towarzyszy po tym, jak Klan Wiatru i Klan Cienia zaczęli się kłócić o granice. Jest on później widziany na patrolu z Ropuszą Stopą i znajduje Ognistą Gwiazdę, Jeżynowego Pazura i Sójcze Pióro, gdy przychodzą porozmawiać z Czarną Gwiazdą. Szczurza Blizna jest również jednym z kotów, które eskortują Ognistą Gwiazdę, Sójcze Pióro i Jeżynowego Pazura z powrotem na granicę Klanu Pioruna. Później walczy w bitwie pomiędzy Klanem Pioruna a Klanem Cienia. Próbuje walczyć z Bluszczową Łapą, ale zostaje pokonany z pomocą Kwiecistego Upadku. Później w bitwie widać, że Lwi Płomień przyciska go do drzewa. Po śmierci zastępcy Klanu Cienia, Rdzawego Futra, Ciernisty Pazur zrzuca go z pleców, mówiąc mu, że bitwa została wygrana. Zauważono, że jego uczeń, Sosnowa Łapa, jest chory przez krótki okres czasu, a także pojawia się walcząc w bitwie Klanu Pioruna i Klanu Cienia. Nocne szepty Szczurza Blizna jest obok Jarzębinowego Pazura po bitwie z Klanem Pioruna, gdy kładą ciało Rdzawego Futra obok jej nowo wykopanego grobu. Potem widzi się go, jak pyta, jak mają walczyć z kotami, które leciały z drzew jak ptaki. Kiedy Jarzębinowy Pazur, Dębowe Futro, Fretkowa Łapa i Sosnowa Łapa ćwiczą nowe taktyki walki, woła do siebie swoją uczennicę i mówi jej, że dobrze jej idzie. Szczurza Blizna jest wtedy widziany w obozie Klanu Cienia z Śnieżnym Patek i Dębowym Futrem na patrolu. Później Gołębia Łapa używa swoich zmysłów, by znaleźć Tygrysie Serce, a on jest członkiem patrolu. Widać go wtedy, gdy pyta Płomiennego Ogona, czy potrzebuje pomocy w poszukiwaniu ziół, a potem proponuje, by powiedzieć mu, gdzie Sosnowa Łapa wpadła w śnieg, jak Płomienny Ogon uważa, że mogą tam być świeże zioła. Później Jarzębinowy Pazur prosi go o poprowadzenie patrolu myśliwskiego. Gdy kot Klanu Cienia zauważy, że Bluszczowa Łapa jest w obozie jako więzień, pyta, czy była sama. Widać go wtedy, ogląda swoich klanowiczów bawiących się na zamarzniętym jeziorze. Znak księżyca Szczurza Blizna jest widziany, jak trenuje w Mrocznym Lesie. Jastrzębi Mróz mówi mu, by zaatakował Kwiecisty Upadek, kiedy zacznie z nimi trenować; Szczurza Blizna wygrywa walkę, gdy Bluszczowa Sadzawka interweniuje. Kotka uważa, że to nic dziwnego, że tam jest, ponieważ zawsze wydawał się nieco inny. Zapomniany wojownik Uczeń Szczurzej Blizny, Sosnowa Łapa, zostaje wojownikiem, o imieniu Sosnowy Nos. Szczurza Blizna jest widziany na spotkaniu, gdzie Zaranna Skóra oskarża Sójcze Pióro o zamordowanie Płomiennego Ogona. Woła i pyta Sójcze Pióro, czy jest pewien, że nie pomógł wodzie zabić Płomiennego Ogona. Ostatnia nadzieja Idzie na patrol z Gronostajową Łapą, w którym Lwi Płomień podchodzi do granicy, by sprowokować walkę. Szczurza Blizna wysyła Gronostajową Łapę do przodu, sprawiając, że Lwi Płomień wpatruje się w niego przerażony, wysyłając ucznia, zataczając się, sycząc na Szczurzą Bliznę. Szczurza Blizna następnie walczy z Lwim Płomieniem, zadając kilka ran wojownikowi Klanu Pioruna, który nie robi nic, by się bronić. Później, podczas Wielkiej Bitwy z Mrocznym Lasem, pojawia się na czele patrolu w obozie Klanu Cienia. Lwi Płomień każe mu iść naprzód tylko o jedną długość pazura na raz. Walczy z Postrzępionym Ogonem, który nazywa go zdrajcą. Pręgowany kocur przygniata Szczurzą Bliznę do ziemi, ale Śnieżna Ptaszyna odpycha go, oświadczając, że Szczurza Blizna nie jest zdrajcą i okazuje się, że jest jego siostrą. Postrzępiony Ogon mówi jej, że jej brat trenował w Ciemnym Lesie. Brązowy, pręgowany kocur wzywa Czerwoną Wierzbę do walki ze Szczurzą Blizną, ale Czerwona Wierzba zostaje zabity przez Czarną Gwiazdę. Wizje Cienia Misja ucznia Podczas zgromadzenia medycy ogłaszają proroctwo, że każdy klan musi opiekować się tym, co znajduje w cieniu, ponieważ to będzie w stanie oczyścić niebo. Szczura Blizna szydzi, że szacunek dla starszych wojowników jest rzeczą, o którą należy się troszczyć. Pszczela Łapa i Iglasta Łapa śmieją się z niego, a Pszczela Łapa stwierdza, że zawsze to mówi. Piorun i cień Fiołek myśli o tym, co wcześniej powiedział Szczurza Blizna, że tak naprawdę nie jest jedną z nich. Słyszała, jak tak mówił w legowisku starszych, kiedy przechodziła. Próbuje powiedzieć Sosnowemu Nosowi, co powiedział Szczurza Blizna, ale karmicielka nalega, aby nie słuchać słów klanu. Kiedy Mała Chmura umiera, Szczurza Blizna czuwa przy kocurku, kuląc się przy jego ciele. Fiołek ponownie myśli o słowach Szczurzej Blizny i zastanawia się, czy reszta Klanu Cienia podziela jego opinię. Uczeń protestuje przeciwko reputacji Klanu Cienia, twierdząc, że Szczura Blizna powiedział im, że Klan Pioruna zwykle wykorzystuje to do opowiadania strasznych historii o nich do swoich kociaków. Jarzębinowa Gwiazda odpowiada, że pokój przynosi zdobycz i nie ma sensu walczyć o granice, kiedy mają wystarczającą ilość pożywienia. Szczurza Blizna wstaje i zwęża oczy, mówiąc, że uczniowie mają rację. Klan Cienia rządził lasem, ale teraz żyją jak Klan Pioruna. Nie są niczym więcej niż kociakami, ponieważ chcą tylko spokoju i jedzenia. Skręcone Futro protestuje, że Klan Cienia zawsze będzie obawiać się innych klanów, ale Szczurza Blizna odpowiada sucho, nawet jeśli nie są szanowani, to obawiają się swoje własne kociaków. Kiedy Iglasta Łapa ogłasza, że dołącza do grupy Ciemnego Ogona, Szczurza Blizna spłaszcza uszy. Dołączają do niej inni uczniowie, a Fiołek jest zmuszona iść z nimi. Ucieka i wraca do Klanu Cienia, chociaż nigdy nie zdradza sekretów swoich dawnych klanowiczów. Szczurza Blizna uważa to za dobrą rzecz, twierdząc, że jeśli nie zdradzi ich, nie zdradzi Klanu Cienia. Kiedy Rosochata Łapa zostaje wzięta jako zakładnika Klanu Cienia, Kwiatek rozmawia z nią, mówiąc, że Szczurza Blizna i Płonące Futro powiedzieli jej, że koty Klanu Pioruna to tylko lisy w kocich skórach. Rosochata Łapa odpowiada, że starsi to tylko para starych plotek. Kwiatek pyta, czy może im powiedzieć, że to powiedziała, ale Rosochata Łapa odmawia. Kiedy wojownicy muszą przenieść się do legowiska starszych, aby uniknąć rozprzestrzeniania się choroby, Biegnący Kamień skarży się, że nigdy nie zasną, ponieważ Szczurza Blizna chrapie jak borsuk. Później Skręcone Futro umiera, więc Szczurza Blizna, Zamglona Chmura i Wróbli Ogon zbierają pierwiosnek i szyszki, by położyć je przy jej ciele. Starszy pochyla się, by chwycić pierwiosnek, zanim przeniesie go do ciała starszej kotki, usadowiwszy się obok niej. Gdy choroba mija, Szczurza Blizna dziękuje Fiołkowej Łapie za zrobienie gniazda Dębowemu Futru, mówiąc, że starszy je pokocha. Uczeń proponuje jutro odświeżyć swoje gniazdo i Szczurzej Blizny, które byłoby wspaniałe. Patrzy na gniazdo Skręconego Futra i ze smutkiem stwierdza, że nie będzie takie samo, ponieważ Dębowe Futro nie jest tak gadatliwy. Później Klan Cienia zostaje przejęty przez Ciemnego Ogona, a Szczurza Blizna pozostaje w tyle, podczas gdy Jarzębinowa Gwiazda, Tygrysie Serce i Brunatna Skóra odchodzą. Rozbite niebo Szczurza Blizna jest widziany ze swoim klanowiczem, Dębowym Futrem, kiedy Fiołkowa Łapa pomaga wojownikowi w usuwaniu kleszczy ze skóry. Pomimo, że Ciemny Ogon nie powiedział, że żaden kot ma pomóc starszym, Dębowe Futro komentuje, że lojalność jest ważniejsza, a młodsze koty po prostu tego nie rozumieją. Starszy zgadza się z wojownikiem i drapie się wściekle za jednym z uszu. Mówi, że młode koty nie są tym, czym były, tak jak wtedy, gdy był młodszy, a Szczurza Blizna zastanawia się, na jakim świecie urodzą się nowe kociaki Śnieżnego Ptaka, gdy się urodzą. Wkrótce Iglasty Ogon wchodzi do jaskini, szukając Fiołkowej Łapy. Spogląda na Szczurzą Bliznę, mówiąc, że Ciemny Ogon i Deszcz mieli rację, kiedy mówili, że starsi powinni dbać o siebie. Mówi też, że w Rodzie nie ma miejsca dla kotów, które nie przyczyniają się do tego, odnosząc się do Szczurzej Blizny i Dębowego Futra. Szczurza Blizna, wyraźnie rozgniewany, patrzy na Iglastego Ogona, mówiąc, że był czas, kiedy w Klanie Cienia nie było miejsca na bezczelnych włóczęgów, takie jak Iglasty Ogon. Kotka szydząc odpowiada, że przynajmniej nie ma żadnych pcheł w futrze. Później, kiedy Ciemny Ogon poprowadzi Ród do walki z Klanem Rzeki, zauważono, że starsi, Szczurza Blizna i Dębowe Futro należą do linii włóczęgów, których wybrano do walki. Ciemny Ogon następnie wyjaśnia plan, to właśnie starsi biorą udział w bitwie u boku pieszczochów, najpierw Lokim, Zeldą i Maxem. Fiołkowa Łapa kwestionuje to, a kiedy przywódca grupy odwraca się, by na nią spojrzeć, szybko wyjaśnia, że starsi byli zbyt „starzy”. Kiedy Mglista Gwiazda i inne koty Klanu Rzeki znajdują Ród na granicy, Ciemny Ogon wydaje rozkaz ataku, i bez wahania, pieszczochy wyskakują naprzód, a starsi ruszają za nimi. Gdy reszta Rodu atakuje patrol, Fiołkowa Łapa zdaje sobie sprawę, że Dębowe Futro leży na ziemi, usiłując wstać, gdy Szczurza Blizna walczy z kotem Klanu Rzeki nad nim; krew spływa z rany na policzku kocura. Szczurza Blizna i Dębowe Futro to dwa pierwsze koty z którymi Fiołkowa Łapa wymyka się z obozu Ciemnego Ogona, a Szczurza Blizna wzdycha z radością, gdy docierają do terytorium Klanu Cienia. Pada na ziemię obok Olchowego Serca, jednego z medyków Klanu Pioruna, i mówi, że był pewien, że Ciemny Ogon na pewno ich złapie. Roziskrzona Skóra nakłania starszego by był ciszej, ponieważ wciąż mogą zostać złapani. Olchowe Serce każe Szczurzej Bliźnie i Dębowemu Futru odpocząć chwilę, podczas gdy medyk opatruje ich rany. Medyk żuje trochę ziół i umieszcza je na ranach Szczurzej Blizny, mówiąc, że będzie bardziej dbał o Szczurzą Bliznę każdego następnego dnia, dając starszemu trochę czasu na odpoczynek, gdy udadzą się przez terytorium Klanu Cienia do Klanu Pioruna. Wkrótce zaczynają podróżować przez terytorium Klanu Cienia, żegnając się z Fiołkową Łapą, a Szczurza Blizna mówi, że ma nadzieję, że wkrótce ponownie zobaczyć uczennicę. Szczurza Blizna, Olchowe Serce i inni wkrótce zbliżają się do grupy Ciemnego Ogona, którzy nie wiedzą, że tam są. Szczurza Blizna rozpoznaje koty, mówiąc, że to Koniczynowa Stopa i Pokrzywa dodając, że chyba polują. Lwi Płomień, inny członek patrolu, mówi, że będą musieli wybrać inną trasę, ale Olchowe Serce martwi się, że Szczurza Blizna i Dębowe Futro byliby zbyt zmęczeni, by iść dalej. Udaje im się ominąć Koniczynową Stopę i Pokrzywę, ale wkrótce wpadają na inną grupę kotów, w tym Lokiego i Karalucha. Szczurza Blizna przypadkowo kaszlnął, ostrzegając dwa koty o ich obecności, ale Bluszczowa Sadzawka i Lwi Płomień namawiają medyka, by udali się na terytorium Klanu Pioruna z Dębowy Futrem i Szczurzą Blizną, a dwaj starsi i medyk wkrótce docierają do obozu Klanu Pioruna, gdzie są mile witani. Olchowe Serce zabiera Szczurzą Bliznę i Dębowe Futro do legowiska medyka i przekazuje ich opiekę Sójczemu Pióru i Liściastej Sadzawce. Stan ciemno-brązowego kocura poprawia się wraz z czasem spędzonym w obozie Klanu Pioruna, a Olchowe Serce mówi Szczurzej Bliźnie, że rany dobrze się goją i że powinien wrócić jutro do kolejnej porcji ziół. Starszy dziękuje medykowi i mówi mu, że Kałużowy Połysk próbował pomóc starszym Klanu Cienia, ale musiał się wymknąć z powodu decyzji Ciemnego Ogona o opiece nad starszymi kotami w grupie. Przywódca wierzył, że starsi tacy jak Szczurza Blizna i Dębowe Futro nie zasługują na szczególne łaski. Olchowe Serce jest zszokowany, mówiąc, że opieka nad chorymi kotami nie jest przysługą, ale pracą medyka. Szczurza Blizna szydzi, mówiąc, że Olchowe Serce powinien spróbować powiedzieć to Ciemnemu Ogonowi, który widział słabsze koty jako ciężar dla grupy. Szczurza Blizna kontynuuje mówiąc, że jego najgorszym błędem nie było pójście z Jarzębinową Gwiazdą, Brunatną Skórą i Tygrysim Sercem, kiedy zdecydowali się opuścić obóz Klanu Cienia, zamiast dołączyć do włóczęgów. Kiedy Olchowe Serce pyta go, dlaczego nie odszedł z przywódcą swojego klanu, starszy wyjaśnia, że był zły na swojego przywódcę za wybory, których dokonał, gdy był chory, ale po pobycie w Grupie Ciemnego Ogona, teraz zdaje sobie sprawę, jak naprawdę wygląda zły przywódca i dowodzenie przez niego. Szczurza Blizna mówi, że jeszcze nie przeprosił za rozpadlinę pomiędzy nim a Jarzębinową Gwiazdą, ale obiecuje, że o tym pomyśli, a starszy opuszcza legowisko Olchowego Serca. Szczurza Blizna, Dębowe Futro i Śnieżna Ptaszyna są witani w Klanie Pioruna oficjalnie przez Jeżynową Gwiazdę. Przywódca klanu mówi starszemu i innym, że mogą schronić się w klanie tak długo, jak będą tego potrzebować, ale muszą wymyślić jakiś plan ratowania pozostałych kotów, które Ciemny Ogon trzyma jako zakładników. Mglista Gwiazda, przywódczyni Klanu Rzeki, mówi, że jest w stanie im powiedzieć to, co powiedział jej Szczurza Blizna, że Ciemny Ogon utrzymuje wszystkie koty mocno strzeżone przez cały czas i że potrzeba dobrego planu, aby je wszystkie wydostać. Starszy mówi, że nawet gdyby Ciemny Ogon zniknął z drogi, jego lojalni zwolennicy nie pozwoliliby przywódczyni i innym kotom wyjść z obozu z jakimkolwiek z kotów. Jego zwolennicy byliby przerażeni tym, co zrobiłby ich przywódca, gdyby te koty uciekły. Po powrocie Klanu Nieba, starszy jest jednym z kotów siedzących poza legowiskiem starszych Klanu Pioruna wraz z Milka i Szarą Pręgą. Szczurza Blizna dołącza do szarego kocura i innych starszych na spotkanie klanu, zwołane przez Jeżynową Gwiazdę, ponieważ omawiają, co zrobić z Klanem Nieba. Najciemniejsza noc Kiedy Olchowe Serce i Wierzbowy Połysk idą do Klanu Cienia, spotykają mały patrol składający się ze Szczurzej Blizny i Jałowcowego Pazura. Chociaż Olchowe Serce jest zaskoczony tym, że starszy patroluje, wojownik wyjaśnia, że przy tak niewielu kotach Klanu Cienia, każdy kot, łącznie ze starszymi, musi wykonać swoją część, aby pomóc. Starszy wydaje się być szczęśliwy, pomagając Klanowi Cienia w patrolach, i mówi medykowi, że jest po prostu starym kotem, ale jeszcze nie umarł. Szczurza Blizna i Jałowcowy Pazur zabierają medyka Klanu Pioruna i Klanu Rzeki do Jarzębinowej Gwiazdy, a Szczurza Blizna siada przy wejściu do obozu Klanu Cienia, podczas gdy Wierzbowy Połysk mówi o proroctwie. Starszy szorstko zgadza się z Olchowym Sercem, mówiąc, że w trudnych czasach wszyscy muszą skupić się nad tym co nadejdzie, zamiast skupiać się na różnicach pomiędzy nimi. Szczurza Blizna kontynuuje i mówi, że aby pozostać klanem, muszą współpracować. Trawiaste Serce zgadza się z nim i chce wysłać patrol, aby pomóc w znalezieniu kota o sześciu palcach. Rzeka ognia Szczurza Blizna nie występuje w Rzece ognia, ale jest wymieniony w spisie klanów. Wzrastający grzmot Szczurza Blizna nie występuje w Wzrastającym grzmocie, ale jest wymieniony w spisie klanów. Nowele Furia Tygrysiego Pazura Kiedy Tygrysi Pazur wyjaśnia, jak zdecydował opuścić Klan Pioruna, Szczurza Blizna pyta, czy mówił o Ognistym Sercu. Szczurza Blizna jest wtedy pokazywany, wysuwając pazury, by sprawdzić ich ostrość. Gdy decydują się by zapolować, Tygrysi Pazur sugeruje, żeby zbliżyć się do Klanu Pioruna, a Szczurza Blizna i Rdzawe Futro spinają mięśnie gotowi na konieczność walki. Gdy zbliża się, wojownik twierdzi, że wyczuwa, iż to będzie dobre polowanie. Gdy Tygrysi Pazur chce zaatakować inny klan, Szczurza Blizna protestuje, że nie są na tyle silni i polowanie na terytorium Klanu Pioruna nie będzie odpowiednim pomysłem. Gdy Tygrysi Pazur odrzuca zwłoki Szybkiego Wiatru, Podrapany Pysk, Rdzawe Futro i Szczurza Blizna idą w kierunku krzaków i ruszają z powrotem do obozu. Kiedy Ogniste Serce ma zamiar zaatakować Tygrysiego Pazura, Szczurza Blizna jest wśród kotów, które przyprowadził Czarna Stopa. Kiedy Nocna Gwiazda umiera, Szczurza Blizna twierdzi, że mogą zostać rzuceni szczurom, kiedy klany usłyszą o śmierci ich przywódcy. Opowieść Ostrokrzewowego Liścia Szczurza Blizna nie występuje w Opowieści Ostrokrzewowego Liścia, ale jest wymieniony w spisie klanów. Omen Mglistej Gwiazdy Szczurza Blizna nie występuje w Omenie Mglistej Gwiazdy, ale jest wymieniony w spisie klanów. Cisza Gołębiego Skrzydła Przywódcy decydują się na spotkanie na wyspie, aby przedyskutować, co należy zrobić z byłymi uczniami Ciemnego Lasu po Wielkiej Bitwie. Szczurza Blizna podąża za Małą Chmurą i Czarną Gwiazdą z Tygrysim Sercem na spotkanie. Siedzi z wojownikiem w odległości ogona od przywódcy, a jego uszy drgają. Podczas spotkania Czarna Gwiazda patrzy na Tygrysie Serce i Szczurzą i mówi, że złamali kod wojownika, zdradzając swoje Klany, ich przywódcę i siebie samych. Muszą zostać ukarani. Czarna Gwiazda mówi również, że nie ufa Szczurzej Bliźnie i Tygrysiemu Sercu, i unikał patrzenia na niego. Oba spojrzenia wpatrywały się w przywódcę z przerażeniem. Ćmie Skrzydło sugeruje, że przysięgają nową lojalność swojemu klanowi. Szczurza Blizna macha ogonem i pyta, czy muszą go teraz przysiąc, kotom, które nie mają z nimi nic wspólnego. Przywódcy decydują, że robią to przed swoimi własnymi klanami. Kilka dni później Szczurza Blizna jest widziany podczas pierwszego spotkania po Wielkiej Bitwie. Klan Brunatnej Skóry Szczurza Blizna nie występuje w Klanie Brunatnej Skóry, ale jest wymieniony w spisie klanów. Ciekawostki * Jego imię wojownika wzięła się od długiej, charakterystycznej blizny na boku.Wyjawione w "Furii Tygrysiego Pazura", rozdział 5 Galeria Bazy postaci Szczurza Blizna.png|Jako starszy Przypisy en:Ratscar de:Rattennarbe ru:Крысобой fi:Rotta-arpi fr:Dos Balafré nl:Ratstreep Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Starszyzna Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Cienia Kategoria:Koty z Grupy Ciemnego Ogona Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Kocury Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Nieba Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Pioruna